Alkylphenoxy alkanoic acid amides are known lubricating oil additives. They are described in Otto, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,464. Boronated alkenylsuccinimide dispersants have likewise been reported in LeSuer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,936. Piasek et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,574 describes boronated Mannich condensation products useful as lubricating oil additives.